Un gran cumpleaños
by XelTwilight4ever34
Summary: OS Edward regresa a Forks después de haber estado 4 años lejos de su familia y de su querida Bella. Es su cumpleaños, pero se entristece al saber que ella no podrá estar con él ese día ¿Qué pasará?. En honor al cumpleaños de Edward Cullen. Todos Humanos.


Avisos previos:

*la trama y los personajes de _**"Crepúsculo" **_son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

**este oneshoot es en honor al cumpleaños de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, quien – literariamente- nació el 20 de junio de 1901 en Chicago, Illinois, USA. En este caso, todos los personajes son humanos.

***La canción _**"Dancing"**_ pertenece a Elisa

***La canción _**"Barbie Girl"**_ pertenece al grupo Aqua

***La canción _**"Quiero mover el bote" **_pertenece a la película Madagascar

***La canción _**"Escarlata"**_ pertenece a Charm

***La canción "_**Flightless bird, American mouth" **_pertenece al grupo Iron & Wine

**Un gran cumpleaños**

**20 de junio de 2011**

**T**oda la familia Cullen estaba expectante al movimiento en el aeropuerto de Seattle. La familia esperaba al menor de ellos. Los dos hermanos, Alice y Emmett, echaban de menos al tercero de ellos, quien era su compañero de juegos y de travesuras. Carlisle y Esme esperaban ansiosos a su hijo. Además de ellos estaban Jasper y Rosalie Hale, sus amigos más cercanos y las parejas de sus hermanos.

Edward había viajado a Londres gracias al ofrecimiento que un concertista le hizo al escucharlo tocar el piano. El viaje fue ofrecido cuando él tenía 17 años. Lo más duro para él, sin duda, fue despedirse de su novia. Isabella Swan, más conocida como Bella, había sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia y, poco a poco, se fueron enamorando hasta que él se armó de valor para invitarla a salir y poco después, a que fuera su novia. Llevaban apenas un año y medio de relación cuando el concertista le ofreció el viaje. Esto le puso muy contento pero no deseaba alejarse de Bella.

Bella, quien estaba con él en el momento en que le ofrecieron el viaje, se alegró al saber que su querido Edward podría estudiar música como siempre había querido. Sabía que eso implicaba no verlo por un buen tiempo, pero, existiendo la tecnología, la distancia no sería tan dura. Él voló a Londres en septiembre del 2007 para estar los siguientes 4 años lejos de la familia y los amigos para aprender más de música y de la historia de la música de orquesta, especialmente de la música de los grandes pianistas. Ella entendía que él deseara ese viaje debido a que ella también amaba la música y estudiaba canto en un conservatorio de Seattle. No estaba especializada en ninguna área pero aprendía de todas las disciplinas antes de decidirse por una.

Ella había recibido una llamada de Alice, quien le había dicho que su hermano volvía esa tarde a casa después de los 4 años en el conservatorio de Londres. Ella saltó de felicidad y le pregunto enseguida el escondite de la llave extra de la casa para prepararle una sorpresa a Edward. Alice intuyó de qué se trataba y le recomendó lo que debería usar para la ocasión, además de que se escondiese en el estudio de su padre para que prosiguiera con su plan.

En el aeropuerto, Alice distinguió la figura de su hermano entre la multitud y corrió a su encuentro

-¡Hermanito, volviste! – sonrió al abrazarlo

-SIP. Aquí me tienes, Ali – sonrió Edward - ¿sabes en qué está Bella ahora?

-en el conservatorio… dijo que volvía tarde hoy… se alegró en cuanto le dije que volvías hoy, pero también le dio tristeza no poder venir, pero paso temprano a casa para dejarte su regalo. Y también dijo que mañana vendría a verte porque no tiene clases.

La familia se dio un abrazo de grupo y se dirigió a su hogar en el pueblo de Forks.

Edward estaba feliz de haber vuelto a casa en su cumpleaños, pero le entristecía no poder compartir su día con Bella.

Al llegar a casa, Emmett y Jasper conectaron la computadora al equipo de sondo y cantaron algo que relajó e hizo reír a Edward; todos se carcajearon al escucharlos cantar _"Quiero mover el bote"_ de la película animada Madagascar. Al terminar, Alice y Rosalie siguieron con el plan y cantaron _"Barbie girl" _en compañía de Emmett. Después, cuando iban a traer el pastel para que Edward soplara las velas, Esme programó dos de las canciones que a Edward le recordaban momentos junto a Bella; estas eran "_Dancing_" – la cual habían bailado en el baile de graduación – y _"Flightless Bird, American Mouth"_ – esa canción solían bailarla en su cuarto con el estéreo o en un prado que habían descubierto en medio del bosque, en donde escuchaban la bella canción en el iPod de alguno de los dos.

Las canciones le causaron algo de tristeza, pero la disimuló para no inquietar a su familia. Alice se dio cuenta y decidió mostrarle la sorpresa que sabía que lo alegraría.

-hermanito ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando llegaste?

-del regalo que Bella ¿no? ¿Qué hay con eso?

-te voy a decir dónde lo dejó –rio la chica – está en tu armario, ve a buscarlo y nos lo enseñas

-ok… - dijo él, para luego subir a su cuarto. Al abrir su armario, encontró un CD con las canciones que su familia lo había recibido. Lo curioso fue encontrar una canción de más en la lista, su nombre era _"Escarlata"._

La canción la recordaba como la versión en español del tema principal de una serie japonesa que Bella solía ver por YouTube llamada **"**_**Ayashi no Ceres"**_ y era interpretada por un dúo español llamado Charm ¿Qué significaba aquello? Al abrir el CD, encontró una nota con la letra de su chica.

"_**Feliz cumpleaños, mi vida**_

_**Me alegra saber que, después de 4 años cumpliendo una de tus metas, por fin podre volver a verte y a estar en tus brazos. Estos años han sido tan largos que siento como si hubiesen sido 8 en vez de 4…**_

Edward sonrió alegre, sabiendo que el sentimiento de distancia había sido tan largo para él como lo había sentido Bella.

_**De seguro habrás notado mi ausencia en el aeropuerto y la presencia de esta canción 'extra' en el CD. Pues bien, NO está por estar en la lista. Mi verdadero regalo está abajo esperándote. Baja y ya verás.**_

_**Tu Bella" **_

Intrigado, bajó corriendo la escalera para volver al salón con el CD en su mano. En este, su familia estaba esperándolo. En cuanto entró, se escucharon las notas de dicha canción 'extra'. Él vio que toda su familia estaba sentada o de pie donde estaban cuando él subió, por lo que significaba que ninguno de ellos cantaría. Alice notó su confusión y lo giro para que viese al misterioso interprete.

Vestida con un bello vestido azul y un abrigo color beige estaba una chica de unos 20 años con cabello color caoba y ojos color café chocolate. Esta se acercó al micrófono instalado y comenzó a cantar. Al terminar, siguió una canción más. La segunda, y ultima canción, fue _"Dancing"._ La misteriosa chica era su amada Bella. El plan de Alice era que él subiera para que Bella saliese de su escondite y pudiera cantar.

Al terminar, ella se acercó y abrazó a su novio. Él no tenía palabras a causa de la sorpresa de verla otra vez y la besó.

-feliz cumpleaños, Edward

-ahora sí que lo es – dijo, abrazándola.- para mí es _un gran cumpleaños_

**6 años después**

**-**¡Nessie, ven aquí! ¡Tenemos que ir a casa de los abuelos! – llamó Bella

-¡ya voy, mami! – grito la pequeña

Ese día era 20 de junio de 2017. Era el cumpleaños nº 27 de Edward y el 6º de la pequeña Renesmee. Edward y Bella se casaron el 10 de septiembre del 2011 y pronto supieron la noticia del embarazo de Bella… a los 9 meses, nació Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, más conocida como Nessie. La niña era muy parecida a su padre; tenía el mismo cabello cobrizo y sus facciones, a excepción de sus ojos, nariz y rizos, en los cuales era igual a su madre, además de tener unos dulces ojitos chocolates.

Al llegar al hogar, se encontraron con Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie y Emmett en compañía de sus pequeñas Lillian y Nikki y, finalmente, Jasper y Alice con el pequeño Joshua.

Al recibir sus presentes, Edward notó un sobre entre ellos y decidió dejarlo en suspenso y abrirlo luego. Al llegar a él, se dio cuenta de que no era un sobre sino DOS.

El primero era una tarjeta de sus mujercitas

"**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**Gracias por tu amor y tu protección.**

**Tus 3 angelitos"**

Edward leyó varias veces la dedicatoria "tus 3 angelitos". Tal vez era de las pequeñas o de sus sobrinos…

Decidió abrir el otro sobre y se preocupó al ver un emblema de un centro médico. Además, estaba abierto. Usualmente estos sobres solían tener resultados de algún tipo de examen ¿acaso alguien tenía algo? Lo abrió para salir de dudas y notó que, además de estar abierto, el documento tenía ciertos textos marcados con destacador amarillo. Leyó solo el título y su resultado

**EXÁMEN DE EMBARAZO**

**Resultado: Positivo**

Ahora encajaba aquel "tus **3** angelitos". Esos angelitos eran Bella, Nessie y el bebé en camino. **Su Bella estaba embarazada. **Ellas se acercaron a él y se abrazaron

-¿Cuánto?

-dos meses – respondió ella, sabiendo a lo que él quería saber

La familia se enteró y la celebración fue aún mayor y, para él, era otro gran cumpleaños


End file.
